First Kiss
by J.Alberghini
Summary: It's Sora's 13th birthday. Will she and Tai go through with their deal?


Disclaimer: Digimon does not belong to me.

First Kiss

"Hey, Matt! Wait up!" Tai ran to the corner where he was waiting for the light to change. 

"What's up?"  
"Next Saturday is Sora's birthday."

"You actually remembered?" Matt raised his eyebrow.

"Of course I remembered! How could I forget? It's Sora's birthday. And this year it's the most important birthday of her life."  
"I thought sixteen is. She's only turning thirteen."

"Not for Sora. For her, thirteen is the most important."

"Okay. May I ask why?"

"Well, it all started…"

* * * * * *

"Come on, Sora. I want to get to the mall before it closes."  
"We have over five hours. Let me just tie my shoe. For someone who hates to get up early, you're sure in a rush today." Sora said.

"It's the last day of the sale."

"But you were there yesterday, Mimi. And the day before that. And the day before that. I still don't understand why you have to drag me along."

"It'll be fun. Besides, don't you want a nice outfit for your birthday?" Mimi asked.

"The thought hadn't crossed my mind. I have other things to worry about."  
"Like what?"  
"Like Tai and the deal we made. But he probably doesn't remember."

"What deal?"

"Oh, well, a couple… hey, I thought you wanted to go to the mall."

"It can wait. Tell me."

"Well, it all started about 2 years ago…"

*_Flashback*_

_Tai was sitting a bench putting on his sneakers when I came and sat down next to him. _

"Boys are jerks!" I proclaimed.

"What happened?" Tai asked. 

"I was talking to that kid Yoshi before and he tried to kiss me, so I hit him. Then I found out that his friends dared him to do it. So just now I went to confront him and…" I broke down in tears. 

Tai put his arm around me. "And what?"  
"He said that I should have been glad because now no boy will ever kiss me."

"That's not true. Don't believe what he said. I'm surprised you took him seriously. I can't believe you're this upset about it."

"It's true." I sobbed. "I'll never be kissed."  
"Yes, you will."

"How do you know?" 

"I'll make you a deal. If you're not kissed by your thirteenth birthday then I'll do it."

"**What?**" I giggled. "Thanks for trying to cheer me up Tai. But that'll never happen."  
"What? You don't want to kiss me?"  
"You're serious?"  
"Yes, I'm serious. It might even be fun. So, is it a deal?" He put out his hand. 

I thought for a moment. "It's a deal." We shook on it.

*End Flashback*

"So my birthday's next week and I've still never been kissed." Sora finished.

"I'm sure lots of girls haven't." Mimi said.

"You have, I'm sure."

"Well, yes, but not everyone."

"The point is, they may not have been, but they probably will be soon."

"I don't know. So you're going to kiss Tai?"

"If he remembers, I guess so. We shook on it."  
"Well, you still have time."  
"How am I supposed to get a boy to kiss me in one week?"

"Um, well…" A light bulb suddenly flashed over her head. "I've got it! I'll throw you a birthday party the day before. We could play games and get a boy to kiss you."  
"I don't think that counts." Sora replied. 

"A kiss is a kiss."  
"Well, all right."  
"Yeah!" Mimi cheered. "This is going to be so much fun!"

Sora groaned. "What did I get myself into?"  


* * * * * *

"And Sora's should be happy about this?" Matt asked skeptically. 

"Why shouldn't she be?"

"I get it. You're the one that's going to be happy."

"Anything to help out a friend."

"Right. Poor Sora."  
"She got herself into this. Why would she do that if she didn't want to kiss me?"

"She was young, innocent, stupid. Oh, and desperate." Mat cracked up. 

"Very funny. Stop it."  
Matt stopped. "You're pretty excited about this, aren't you?"

"Yeah. But… I'm also scared to death. I need some advice." 

"No sweat. Come on." Tai followed him.

* * * * * *

Thirty minutes later they had reached their destination.

"The library?"

"Uh huh."  
"What for?" Tai asked. 

"Research." Matt pushed open the door. "Are you coming in or what?"

They went inside and saw Joe sitting at a table studying. Izzy was sitting across from him, clicking away at his laptop.

"Hey guys." Matt greeted them. They sat down. 

"What are you doing here?" Joe asked. 

"Helping Tai. Be right back."

"What for?" asked Izzy.

Before Tai could answer, Matt returned and put a book down in front of him.

Tai picked it up. "_Kissing for Dummies_?"

"Shh!" A couple people nearby said.

"_Kissing?_" Joe and Izzy exclaimed.

"Shh."

"Not so loud. I don't want the whole world to hear."

"What do you need that for?" Joe asked more quietly.

"He promised Sora that if she wasn't kissed before her thirteenth birthday, he'd do it."

"Don't tell anyone okay?"

"I'll download some information off the Internet for you." Izzy said.

"So, aren't you going to take it out?" Matt asked.

"No way!"  
"For someone with the crest of courage, you're being awfully chicken."

"Why don't you do it then, Matt?"

"Are you kidding? It would totally ruin my reputation!"

"Yeah, you're such a ladies man." Joe said sarcastically. Tai and Matt looked at him. "I don't think so. You can just forget about it."

"Izzy?"  
He shook his head. "I'm not embarrassed, but I don't trust you enough not to lose it."  
"Fine, I'll do it myself. But you guys have to come with me."

They shrugged.

"Whatever," said Matt. They took it out and ran out before the librarian could give them any strange looks.

* * * * * * 

"What kind of CDs do you want to play?" Mimi asked. They were at her apartment planning Sora's birthday party.

"It doesn't matter."

"Of course it matters…" The bell rang. "I'll be right back." 

She returned a few minutes later with Kari.

"Hi Sora! I called your house and your mom said you were here. I came to show you something." She handed Sora a book.

"_Kissing for Dummies_?"

"Yep. I found it in Tai's backpack."

Mimi and Sora exchanged a look.

"Don't worry, Sora. I'll take care of it."

"What are you guys doing?" Kari asked.

"Getting ready for Sora's party." Mimi replied.

"Oh." Kari grew quiet.

Sora could have hit herself. How could she have forgotten Kari and TK? They were too young to come.

"Don't worry. The party's on Friday night. I'll celebrate with you on my real birthday."

That seemed to cheer Kari up.

"I'll go over to TK's house and we'll start planning right away. It'll be even better than this party."

"I'm sure it will." Sora said honestly. After all, most of the people coming weren't very close friends. She'd rather be with Kari and TK any day.

"You know what this means." Mimi said solemnly. "It means will have to work even harder to make sure you're kissed at the party."

"Remind me never to make deals again. And if I do, to never tell you about them." 

Mimi just shrugged good-naturedly.

* * * * * *

"Have fun." Tai's mom said. 

"Bye," said Kari and TK. They were busy planning their own party. However, Tai did not know this.

"What are you guys doing?"  
"Planning Sora's party." Kari replied. 

"What? We're going to it now."

"Sora said they could celebrate on the actual day." Matt said. His father was driving them, along with Joe and Izzy.

"Matt, why didn't you tell me about this?" Tai exclaimed. "Just when are you having this party? What time?"

TK shrugged. "I don't know. But you're invited."

"Relax Tai. You can be alone with her in the morning."  
"What for?" Kari questioned.

"Um… a… well…"

"He wants to give Sora her present on the actual time she was born." Matt said smoothly.

"Uh, right."  
"What time is that?" asked Kari.

"Um, I… uh… I forgot. But I'll find out when I see her."

"If you're going to give her present to her tomorrow, then what's that you're holding?" asked TK, pointing to the wrapped box in his hand.

"This is just so I don't come empty-handed." Tai said unconvincingly.

"Right." Kari said. "Well, have fun." She grinned mischievously. Apparently she had put two and two together.

"Thanks. We'll be going now." They hurried out the door.

"Boys." Kari shook her head. "They're so silly."

* * * * * *

Mimi and Sora were in her room getting ready for the party.

"Don't go so heavy on the make-up!" Sora exclaimed. 

"I know what I'm doing." Mimi said. 

"With all this lipstick I have on, I won't feel it if I _am_ kissed." Sora snapped. "Sorry."  
"It's all right. You're just nervous. Trust me, you will."

"Mimi," her mother called. "The guests are starting to arrive."

"Come on." Mimi went into the living room.

Instinctively, Sora grabbed a tissue and started wiping some of the make-up off.

Mimi came back. "I don't think so." She dragged Sora in with her.

A bunch of kids were in the living room. Sora counted 6 boys and 5 girls. She started to get a funny feeling in her stomach. 

"How many boys did you invite?"

"I invited 10 boys and 8 girls."

"10? You're parents actually let you? My mom doesn't like me if I have 5 guys, and that's when it includes TK."

"I've had bigger parties."

"Who else is coming?"

"A few girls from school. And the boys haven't gotten here yet."

"Figures. My real friends are the last to arrive."  
"Don't worry about it. They'll be here- " the doorbell rang. "- Now." 

The missing girls and the four Digi-Destined boys came in.

"Hey, Mimi. Happy birthday, Sora."  
"Thanks, guys."

"You can put the presents in that corner." Mimi pointed. 

"Is there anything we can do?" Matt asked.

"Well, you could- "

"We'll pour soda for everyone. Come on guys." Tai winked at them.

"Joe, I need you to spill all the soda."

"What?"

"Just do it." Tai said. "You're the only one who'll be believable. Do it after we've poured it."

"You could pretend it wouldn't open so you decided to give it a couple of whacks, Tai." Izzy suggested.

"I'm going to pretend I hadn't heard that."

Joe held a bottle shakily. No one had ever _asked_ him to spill something before. That made him nervous. He dropped the open bottle on the floor. He bent down to pick it up accidentally pushing Matt who knocked over the other two bottles.

"Great job." Tai whispered.

"_Joe,_" Mimi whined. 

"Don't worry. We'll clean up." Tai and Matt picked up the bottles and Tai pulled him outside.

"Where are you going?" Matt asked. Tai was running down the hall. 

"Follow me."

They ran outside and around the corner.

"Why do we have to go to the supermarket?" Matt asked, perplexed. 

"Give me that bottle." Matt handed it to him. He put it into the recycling machine and took the change.

"Here. Give it to TK." He handed it to Matt.

"Technically, it's Mimi's. And what about Kari?"

"She has more money than me."  
"For some reason, that doesn't surprise me."  
They raced back to Mimi's.

"Where were you two?" Sora asked.

Tai shrugged.

"Game time!" Mimi called out cheerfully. She came in carrying a glass soda bottle.

"Uh oh. Time for another accident." He pushed Joe into Mimi. The bottle flew out of her hands.

"Joe! Look what you did!"

"It's all right."  
"But…" Mimi protested. 

"It's okay Mimi. It doesn't matter." Sora went into the bedroom. Mimi followed.

"What's with her?" asked Matt.

The others shrugged. 

* * * * * *

"What is wrong with you Sora?" Mimi said.  
"Look, it's no big deal."  
"So, what do you want to do? Kiss Tai?"  
"I'd rather kiss him the a guy I barely know."  
"Yes, but its Tai!"

"So what?"

"But Sora…"  
"I don't care."  
"You mean you actually want to kiss Tai?"  
"I… I… maybe I do." Sora sat down. It hadn't occurred to her until just then. "Maybe I do. It's not just because I don't know these guys. It's because I know Tai. I trust him. And I kinda like him. I guess I do want him to kiss me. I was just worrying about it because I was nervous, not because of him. I wouldn't feel comfortable if it were anyone else. It just wouldn't feel right."

"Then why didn't you tell me? I wouldn't have done this if I had known."  
"I didn't realize it until now."

"Do you want to end the party?"

"No, not after you went through so much trouble."  
"It's okay. You don't have to stay if you don't want to."

"I'll stay. I just have to talk to Tai."  
"Then what are you waiting for?"

"Thanks Mimi." Sora gave her best friend a hug and went into the living room.

"Tai, can I talk to you?"

"Sure." They went into the hall. "What's up?"  
"Remember that deal we made?" 

"Of course. How could I forget?"

"Well, I…"

"Oh. I understand." He started to go back in.

"Wait!"

"What?"  
"I was just thinking. It doesn't have to be tomorrow, does it?"  
Tai's eyes lit up. "No."  
"Good, cause…."

Tai glanced at the door. "Maybe we should go outside."  
"Good idea." They went to a small park across the street from the building.

"So, let's…"  
"Right." But neither of them moved.

"What's the matter with us? This should be easy."  
"Yeah. We're the ones with the crests of love and courage. We should be able to do this." Tai said.

"Maybe we shouldn't rush it." Sora suggested.

"Yeah, I guess it'll just happen when it happens."  
She nodded. "Right. Not scheduled, not planned out. And not to prove anything. A first kiss should be spontaneous and meaningful."  
"Exactly." Tai agreed. "It doesn't have to be by a certain age or a certain deadline."  
"It doesn't have to be today or tomorrow or next week."  
"But it doesn't have to be years from now. Just someday."

"Someday." Sora echoed.

"Is it a deal?"  
"Please, no more deals."  
"Oops, sorry." They laughed. 

"Shall we go back to the party?" He offered her his arm. 

"Of course." Sora said. She took his hand in hers.

* * * * * *

"Make a wish Sora!" Kari urged. 

Sora thought for a moment and blew out all fourteen candles.

"Hooray!" The little kids cheered. Matt started to cut the cake.

"I can't believe you did this all by yourselves." Sora said, looking at the highly decorated apartment.

"Well, Mommy helped us make the cake." Kari said.

"Mom helped?" Tai spit out the big chuck he had shoved into his mouth.

"Time for presents." Mimi said. "You didn't open them yesterday."  
"Open ours first." Kari and TK said excitedly.

Sora smiled. "All right." She opened the big box they handed her and took out a large stuffed bird.

"It's a phoenix." Kari explained. "But we got it because it look like Birdramon."

"Tai and Matt gave me the extra money so we could get it."

"Thanks guys." Sora's eyes got a little misty.

"Oh no! Don't cry. Open another present," said Tai.

"Why don't you open his?" Matt suggested.

Tai shook his head. "No, open mine last."  
"Here. Open mine." Izzy handed her a wrapped package.

"What's this? Computer disks?"  
"Open it and see." Izzy replied. 

Sora ripped off the paper. It was four picture frames with pictures of Yokomon, Biyomon, Birdramon and Garudamon. 

"I printed them off my digimon analyzer." He explained.

Matt got her a CD of a group she liked and Joe gave her a book about all different kinds of sports. Mimi gave her a charm bracelet with a heart, a bird, and a tennis racket.

"They didn't have any soccer balls." She apologized.

"Now open mine." Tai handed it to her. It was a photo album. Sora opened it. On the first page there was the picture they took on their last day in the DigiWorld. The rest of it was full of pictures of the Digi-Destined. Tai had given her something that was about the most important thing in the world to her: her friend.

Now they really thought she was going to cry. But to their surprise, she didn't. Instead she kissed Tai right in front of everyone.

"Wow," Joe said, looking at his watch, when they finally pulled apart. "One minute and twenty seconds. I didn't think people could hold their breath that long. I have to ask my dad about that."

"Actually, I think it's three minutes." Matt said. "For most people. I don't think you could though."

"I don't think he could make a minute." TK said. "He hasn't."  
"It isn't really anyway."  
"See I lived up to my promise after all." Tai said. 

Sora giggled. "That book must be a best seller."  
"**_What?"_**

The end. 


End file.
